Luna
by Cianuro Monbebe
Summary: ¡Oh luz de la luna que iluminas en la noche para protegernos de lo que habita en la obscuridad. Muéstranos el camino con tu plateado fulgor y no esperes nada a cambio!
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí el Oneshot de Halloween que prometí.**

 **Este Oneshot también cuenta como mi entrada de participación en el primer reto del Foro "The Latin House" con tema de Halloween (terror, suspenso y esas cosas halloweenescas…)**

 **Primero, admito que cuando estaba escribiendo el primer cuarto de la fic estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol pero creo que no quedo tan mal (creo…)**

 **Segundo, si creen que la fic se siente "incompleta" es porque lo está. Cuando hacia el borrador de este Oneshot termine escribiendo un borrador inmenso (para un Oneshot) y tuve que dividirlo en 3-5 partes, pero tranquilos, planeo escribir la siguiente parte… el próximo Halloween ¡MWAJAJAJAJA!**

 **¡Disfruten su lectura!**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

 _"¡Atención!_

 _El siguiente comunicado es un aviso de emergencia del departamento de meteorología de Royal Woods._

 _Desde El pasado jueves, 5 de octubre de 2017 se ha descubierto una anormal actividad lunar en el área de Royal Woods. Dicha actividad ha sido cuidadosamente estudiada a lo largo del mes y se prevé que esta alcanzara su punto máximo este viernes, 27 de octubre de 2017._

 _Por su seguridad y la de su familia les aconsejamos no salir la noche del viernes ya que la inusual actividad lunar ese día podría causar severos daños a la salud._

 _Les aconsejamos cerrar las puertas y ventanas de sus hogares y cubrirlos con piezas de lona lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que cualquier luz alguna pueda entrar a sus hogares._

 _Aléjense de las ventanas y puertas de sus casas. Cubran o guarden cualquier espejo o superficie reflejante en sus casas, así como también aléjense de ellas._

 _No salgan de sus casas. No miren a la luna. No le abran a ninguna persona que llame a la puerta._

 _Nuevamente, este aviso es para su seguridad._

 _¡Gracias por su atención y que tengan un buen día!"_

-Wow… eso fue…

-¿Extraño?

-Iba a decir escalofriante, ¿Qué tan serio crees que sea Linc?

-No lo sé Luna, pero si era un aviso de emergencia debe ser bastante serio.

El aviso que apareció de repente arruino por completo el estado de humor de los jóvenes.

Era la 1 de la tarde y Lincoln y Luna se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar de la residencia Loud. Ambos se encontraban solos en casa, la razón de esto era porque el resto de la familia se había ido de viaje a visitar a su tía Ruth quien sufrió otro accidente en la cadera, debido a esto, la familia tuvo que ir a visitarla para comprobar su estado de salud. Lincoln y Luna lograron salvarse de esto gracias a Lincoln. El joven, para evitar el viaje, fingió estar enfermo y Luna por su parte se ofreció a cuidarlo durante lo que durara el viaje. Por lo que ahora se encontraban solos en casa disfrutando de su tarde libre de escuela.

Eso fue hasta que el perturbador aviso apareció en la televisión. Apareció de repente, primero el televisor se quedó sin señal transmitiendo nada más que estática, luego la estática fue reemplazada por una pantalla en negro, no importa cuántas veces le cambiaran el canal todo lo que el televisor transmitía era negro y así fue durante un par de minutos hasta que el negro fue reemplazado por el logo de la alcaldía de Royal Woods para luego ser reemplazado por el extraño mensaje que indicaba que el 27 de octubre no había que dejar su hogar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso era esa noche.

Lincoln y Luna se miraron el uno al otro, sabían que si querían terminar de aislar la casa por completo debían comenzar ahora mismo por lo que se pusieron manos a la obra. Luna se encargó de cubrir las ventanas y las puertas de la parte de debajo de la casa mientras que Lincoln hizo lo mis con las de arriba. Ya que estaban solos en casa y los demás miembros de la familia no llegarían sino hasta el día siguiente Lincoln solo cubrió las puertas de las habitaciones de las chicas para que a través de estas no se filtrara la luz, cubrió la ventana de la habitación de Luna y Luan y finalmente se dispuso a cubrir la ventana de su habitación.

En su habitación, la ventana se ubicaba a poco menos de dos metros del suelo. Era una gran altura pero era comprensible, esta habitación nunca fue hecha para albergar a una persona, era un simple armario de escobas antes de que este fuera remodelado para albergar al joven. Esto significaba que habría un par de problemas con el espacio del lugar; apenas había espacio para una cama de 1.80 mts. de largo y 1 mt. de ancho, un pequeño escritorio para que este hiciera sus deberes y ordenara su ropa y… y ya, eso era todo lo que tenían para acomodar a Lincoln, a estas alturas los señores Loud estaban esperando que sus otra hija mayor se mudara para poder acomodar al muchacho y darle algo de espacio para estirar las piernas.

No es como si a este le importara claro, Lincoln era perfectamente capaz de manejar el poco espacio que tenía hasta el punto de hacer parecer su pequeño cuarto al menos dos veces más grande de lo que era, las cosas que no usaba a diario las guardaba bajo su cama y el resto lo tenía bien ordenado y a plena vista.

Con todo esto de lado, la posición de la ventana era un problema. A dos metros del suelo de su cuarto alcanzar esta ventana era una tarea difícil inclusive para sus padres. Lincoln decidió usar su escritorio como apoyo para llegar arriba y levantándose en la punta de sus pies logro tapar, con algo de dificultad la ventana. Aunque no la había asegurado con cinta aislante como la ventana del cuarto de su hermana supuso que no habría problema alguno en dejarla así y cerrando su cuarto dio la tarea por terminada.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y acorde a la época ya el cielo se comenzaba a tornar de un tono naranjado que indicaba que el día estaba por terminar, viendo esto, Luna decidió cerrar la puerta de la casa con seguro y cubrir cualquier fisura en ella con cinta aislante y lona negra.

-¿Crees que este bien así?

-Sí, con esto debería bastar- Luna puso la cinta aislante a un lado y tomo a Lincoln de la mano. Este no sabía de qué se trataba pero de todas formas se dejó llevar por su hermana a través de la sala, donde noto que es televisor no se encontraba, pasando por la cocina y finalmente llegando a la puerta del sótano -hermano, ya que no podemos salir a disfrutar de nuestro viernes por la noche, pensé que bien podríamos pasarla en grande en casa, así que, ¿Por qué no bajas y ves lo que tengo preparado para esta noche?

Curioso por la propuesta de su hermana, Lincoln abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras. Estaba ligeramente oscuro, ligeramente debido a una tenue luz proveniente del fondo. Investigando más a fondo, Lincoln noto que esta luz provenía del televisor que estaba en el suelo del sótano. En su pantalla estaba el menú de espera del DVD con una larga lista de películas de terror viejas, a los lados estaban los amplificadores de Luna que ella utiliza para practicar en el garaje conectados al televisor y justo al frente había un viejo colchón con un par de almohadas y varios bowls repletos de comida chatarra, una bandeja con más o menos una docena de brownies y varias botellas de gaseosa.

Lincoln admiraba la escena frete a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Luna lo miraba a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción, esto definitivamente le ganaría puntos de hermana pensó ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece Linc?- Luna se acercó a el colchón y tomo la bandeja de brownies, se comió uno de un mordisco y le acerco la bandeja a Lincoln -Luan dice que todavía es muy pronto para que te demos a probar de nuestros "brownies felices" pero yo creo que ya es hora de que sepas lo que es bueno.

-Luna, ¡esto es increíble!- Lincoln con entusiasmo tomo dos de los brownies de la bandeja y se los metió a la boca.

-¡Whoa! Tranquilízate hermano, nos tienen que durar lo que resta de la noche. Ven siéntate conmigo y veamos "Sé lo que Hicieron el Verano Pasado", es una de mis favoritas.

* * *

Las películas de terror ya no las hacen como antes, muchos podrían decir que se debe a la época, en aquel entonces la gente no era tan impresionable como ahora así que había que buscar la forma de que las personas regresaran a ver las películas al cine, y así, nacieron las películas slasher. Una perfecta combinación de adolecentes/adultos jóvenes y cachondos, un escenario apartado o aislado y un asesino psicópata, maldito o una combinación de ambas movido por una sed de venganza contra aquellos que le provocaron desgracias e infortunios en el pasado era lo que conformaba a una buena película slasher.

Muchos consideran que el género nació en los años 60, pero es opinión popular que la era dorada del genero llego a finales de los 70 y principios de los 80. La película que ambos estaban viendo era de esa época. En el televisor se estaba mostrando la película "Pesadilla en la Calle Elm" una película en particular famosa por su villano, el cual atacaba a sus víctimas en el único lugar en el que ellas no podían contar con la ayuda de nadie más que ellos mismos, sus sueños y los atacaba usando nada más y nada menos que sus pesadillas, sus miedos más oscuros. Todo valía para esta grotesca criatura.

Los jóvenes encerrados en el sótano de la casa viendo esta película parecían no caer en cuenta de esto sin embargo.

Lincoln estaba sentado en el colchón con sus manos sobre su pansa en un intento de mantener sus entrañas en su lugar a causa de un gran ataque de risa. Parece que cuatro "brownies felices" era lo que necesitaba para disfrutar de una película de terror. Luna por su parte había comido la misma cantidad de brownies que su hermano pero esta parecía acostumbrada a sus efectos, de hecho, parece que si risa era genuina y o provocada por el postre, al parecer la risa de Lincoln se le había contagiado.

-¡¿Jajaja, hermano estas bien?!

-¡PWJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Lincoln reía histérico, lo cual era un poco preocupante considerando lo que estaban viendo -¡LA… LA CHICA Y, Y, Y LA, EN LA BAÑEPTFFFJAJAJAJAJA!

Luna veía con gracia a su hermano teniendo su primera experiencia con el postre especial. En un momento de distracción del chico decidió que este había tenido suficiente de ellos y los aparto de la vista de Lincoln. Tal vez los guardaría en bolsitas y le daría uno para que compartiera con Clyde. Pasados unos minutos los efectos parecían disminuir y Lincoln dejo de reír. El joven peliblanco ya no se carcajeaba pero estaba acaparando todas las golosinas, comía fritura tras fritura y las pasaba con varios tragos de gaseosa. Aunque esto molestaba un poco a Luna, no le importaba mucho, ella ya había estado ahí, sabia como se sentían los antojos provocados y también estaba consciente de que la primera vez siempre era la más difícil de controlar.

Saliendo parcialmente de su frenesí de comida chatarra, Lincoln regreso su atención a la película la cual parecía a punto de terminar, este cruzo las piernas y comenzó a mecerse de atrás a delante a un ritmo más o menos constante. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Luna que se comenzó a preocupar, ella sabía que Lincoln no soportaba las películas de terror, por eso le dio los brownies, pero este no parecía asustado, parecía más bien ansioso.

-¿Sucede algo hermanito?

-Ehh… creo que tome demasiada gaseosa- 1.5 litros para ser exactos -yo… pues, la película ya casi termina y…

-Lincoln, podemos pausar la película ¿sabes?- Luna tomo el control del DVD y pauso la película, luego se le acerco a Lincoln y le alboroto el cabello con una mano -si la naturaleza te llama solo ve.

-¡Je, claro, gracias Luna!- dicho esto, Lincoln salió disparado de su puesto y se fue corriendo del sótano. Luna por su parte se quedó disfrutando las pocas golosinas que Lincoln dejo atrás.

-Lo siento hermano, pero el que se duerme…

* * *

-¡Vaya! Esta… oscuro.

Murmuro Lincoln al ver el oscuro pasillo del segundo piso. Las ganas de ir al baño habían hecho que el joven peliblanco se precipitara a toda velocidad a través de los oscuros pasillos de su hogar llegando rápidamente al baño para poder descargar los 1.5 litros de líquido en su vejiga. El alivio que sintió al descargar hizo que toda la energía que tenía se fuera, ahora era un chico de 12 años en un pasillo tan oscuro que apenas podía ver el final de este. Debió haber encendido algunas luces en el camino.

- _¡Rayos! No debí haber corrido de esa manera…_

Lincoln tanteo la pared a su derecha para orientarse, a la derecha tenía el cuarto de su hermana Leni, más adelante, donde terminaba la pieza y comenzaba el barandal que terminaba en las escaleras había una pequeña mesita con un jarrón. Este suponía el único obstáculo en su camino, al llegar a las escaleras podría presionar el interruptor de la luz del pasillo.

- _¡B-Bien! ssolo debo caminar un paso a la… ¿vez?_

Lincoln se había detenido a la mitad del pasillo, justo antes de chocar contra la mesita del pasillo y derribar el jarrón. Era… extraño. La razón por la que se había detenido no fue porque sintió que chocaría con la mesita, sino porque de repente pudo verla. El pasillo que estaba sumido en una total oscuridad de repente estaba tan claro como si fuese de día. Al principio creyó que Luna había subido y había encendido las luces pero no fue así, Lincoln se hallaba solo en el pasillo que ahora era iluminado por una tenue luz blanca. Él miro a todos los lugares de los que creía posible que pudiese salir aquella luz, primero miro hacia atrás para ver si simplemente dejo la luz de baño encendida y la puerta se había abierto. La puerta estaba cerrada. Luego miro a sus bolsillos para ver si la luz provenía de su teléfono. Había dejado su teléfono en el sótano.

Finalmente, miro al frente.

Y ahí estaba, el origen de la luz, el misterioso brillo que iluminaba al pasillo provenía de su cuarto. Del espacio entre la puerta y el suelo se asomaba una luz plateada que era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar al pasillo levemente. La luz era… hipnótica. Lincoln no pudo apartar la mirada de ella una vez que la noto. Lentamente, paso a paso se fue acercando a la puerta de su pieza, el chico no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni en llamar a su hermana, ni en el mensaje que se transmitió por la televisión, ni en que podría estar provocándola. En todo lo que podía pensar era en acercarse a la luz.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya Lincoln había puesto su mano en la perilla de la puerta de su cuarto. Él respiro hondo y giro suavemente la perilla, abriendo la puerta con un click y un pequeño chirrido de las viejas bisagras.

Antes de que siquiera abriese por completo la luz que se escurría por entre la puerta entre abierta ya era capaz de iluminar el pasillo entero y probablemente también podía iluminar parte la planta baja. Lincoln abrió por completo la puerta y entro a su habitación. Apenas podía ver algo, el fulgor era tal que todo a su alrededor se veía blanco, todo salvo una pieza de lona negra en el suelo. Asustado pero si tener la fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo, Lincoln levanto la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana de su cuarto.

Lincoln miro a la luz.

Y la luz lo miro a él.

* * *

 _-¿Por qué tardara tanto? Creí que los chicos iban rápido…_

Luna estaba esperando a Lincoln en el sótano. El joven ya había tardado más de quince minutos en el baño, tiempo que le bastó para terminar con las botanas que el había dejado atrás. Ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar ¿Y si se había caído en el camino? ¿Y si los Brownies le habían hecho una mala jugada? No sucedía muy seguido, de hecho, era algo muy raro pero Luna había escuchado que no era imposible sufrir de un mal viaje a manos de los "Brownies felices" y según lo que había oído, el viaje no era para nada feliz…

Ella estaba a punto de levantarse para ver que sucedió con Lincoln cuando su teléfono sonó, y por el tono supo inmediatamente quien era. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia él, le quito la pausa a la película bajando el volumen hasta un nivel en el que podría hablar y cuando el teléfono sonó por unos 6 segundos contesto.

-¡Hey~ Sammy~!- trato de sonar lo más relajada y genial posible -¡¿Qué me cuentas mi chica favorita?!

 _-¡Hey Luna! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!-_ la voz de Sam estaba siendo ahogada por música _-¡estamos en el Old Britain! ¡La banda de George dará un toque hoy y tú eres la única que falta!_

-¿Yo falto? Espera ¡¿SALIERON HOY?! ¡¿NO VIERON EL AVISO EN LA TELEVISIÓN?!

 _-¿Huh?-_ Sam estaba confundida, el sonido de la música del bar parecía ser demasiada distracción para ella _-¡¿Qué dices, no puedo escucharte?!_

-¡El aviso en la televisión!- exclamo, la música al otro lado del teléfono parecía haberse calmado lo suficiente para que las palabras de Luna fueran escuchadas -¡el que decía que no saliéramos hoy por la noche porque la luz de la luna es mala para la salud!

 _-¡Esa es la peor excusa para no salir Luna! Sé que no te agrada la banda de George pero no tienes que ir inventando excusas para no apoyarlos._

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Hablo enserio! Esta tarde había un mensaje por la TV y…- el estruendoso sonido de una canción en el parlante del teléfono hizo que lo apartara de su oreja, no sonaba como música en vivo así que probablemente las bandas se presentaran tarde por la noche.

 _-¡WOOO~! ¡ME ENCANTA ESA CANCIÓN! ¡VEN AQUÍ LUNA, TODOS LO ESTAMOS PASANDO EN GRANDE!-_ Y así, Sam colgó.

Luna estaba sin palabras. ¿Están en el Old Britain? ¿Cómo es que no estaban preocupados por el aviso de la televisión? ¿Si quiera vieron el aviso? Demasiadas preguntas se estaban formando en su cabeza que le hicieron olvidar lo que se había dispuesto a hacer originalmente. Esto fue así hasta que el sonido de la puerta del sótano abriéndose hizo eco en el lugar.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Regresaste hermano!- exclamo. Lincoln pasó a través del umbral de la puerta y bajo las escaleras lentamente. Una por una. Tomándose su tiempo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Luna pero le dio poca importancia, en su lugar, aprovecho el tiempo para rebobinar la película a la escena en donde se habían quedado.

El joven peliblanco llego al final de las escaleras y cabizbajo se acercó lentamente a Luna. Ella lo miro confundida mientras él se acercaba con una paciencia que parecía ser casi dolorosa. Cada paso parecía pensarlo. Cada movimiento parecía pesarle. No fue sino hasta que quedo a unos pasos de ella que Luna noto que estaba murmurando algo en un tono tan bajo que ni Luna con su oído de música entrenada podía discernir lo que decía.

-¿L-LLincoln?... ¿eestas b-bien?

-… Hambre…

-¿D-disculpa?- pregunto -¿Qué dijiste hermanito?

-Tengo… hambre…

Lincoln levanto la mirada y Luna casi se cae de espaldas. Los ojos de Lincoln eran la encarnación viva del salvajismo; estaban lo suficientemente abiertos para que la esclerótica fuese completamente visible alrededor de la iris la cual de por si era muy difícil de distinguir debido a que las pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, todo esto junto con las venas que brotaban en la esclerótica hacían parecer que los ojos de Lincoln eran dos enormes puntos negros rodeados de rojo. Él la veía fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada era paralizante, la presión que ejercían esos luciferianos ojos era abrumadora. Luna estuvo congelada en su lugar hasta que nuevamente la voz de Lincoln la libero de su estupor.

-Luna… tengo hambre.

-¡O-oh!- reacciono -p-pues, creo que hay mmás botanas en la c-cocina.

Luna se levantó y rápidamente le paso por el lado. Ella se dirigió a las escaleras cuando de repente se detuvo en seco y volteo rápidamente a ver a Lincoln. El seguía en su lugar. Con cuidado, los tomo de los hombros desde atrás y lo guio a las escaleras con el tomando la delantera. No sabía porque pero sentía que no debía darle la espalda a Lincoln en ningún momento. Llegaron al final de las escaleras y voltearon hacia la cocina, Luna estaba a punto de decirle a Lincoln que había bolsas de frituras en la alacena cuando Lincoln se le adelanto y abrió el refrigerador.

Lincoln abrió el refrigerador de golpe y con manotazo tras manotazo saco todo lo que había en el. Cada vez que tomaba algo en sus manos este se lo llevaba a la cara y lo olía, cuando se daba cuenta que no era lo que buscaba lo lanzaba a un lado. Finalmente, Lincoln encontró un gran recipiente tupperware sellado, se lo llevo a la nariz y cuando lo olio intento abrirlo sin éxito. Al fallar en abrirlo con las manos pasó a usar los dientes, nuevamente, sin éxito.

-Bro…- Luna tomo el recipiente de las manos de Lincoln. Este dejo que se lo quitara. Luego de removerle los seguros a los lados Luna abrió el recipiente mostrando el kilo de carne molida aliñada que había en su interior -e-es el pastel de carne de papá. Esta crudo, no creo qu.. ¡Hey!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración Lincoln le arrebato de las manos el recipiente y comenzó a comerse su contenido. El joven peliblanco se embutía manojo tras manojo de carne cruda en su boca. Luna veía horrorizada como Lincoln gulosamente se devoraba la mezcla, a veces se llenaba la boca hasta que sus cachetes quedaban inflados como globos, a veces se lamia los dedos y finamente al terminarse la carne que había dentro del contenedor él continuo lamiéndolo hasta que este quedo totalmente limpio.

-¡Whoa! ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué estas..?

-¡WRHOAAAAAAAA! **¡BLEGH!** \- Lincoln desato un aullido gutural que provoco que Luna callera de espaldas. El grotesco sonido que amenazaba con romperle los tímpanos hizo que la chica quinceañera retrocediera aun en el piso hasta que choco contra la pared. El horrible y lúgubre bramido fue inmediatamente seguido por un súbito vomito. Lincoln regurgito una sustancia liquida, aceitosa y de un color totalmente negro. El líquido se esparció en el piso formando un pequeño charco negro que una vez asentado parecía borbotear.

Lincoln volteo a ver a la rockera que estaba tendida en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Él se le acerco lentamente y con cada paso que se acercaba Luna podía ver lo desquiciado que se veía su rostro. Luna estaba paralizada, la retorcida mirada en el rostro de su hermano había provocado que todo vestigio de instinto de supervivencia que tuviera se fuera por el drenaje y simplemente se quedó postrada en el suelo esperando a que sea cual sea la criatura que había tomado la forma de su hermano viniera por ella.

Lincoln se acercó a Luna y cuando estaba justo frente a ella sonrió, su sonrisa rápidamente se abrió revelando un juego de afilados colmillos que parecían brotarle de las encías rodeando a sus demás dientes. Él la tomo de la nuca, ella intento zafarse de su agarre pero parecía que su pequeño hermano de repente había adquirido la fuerza de varios hombres adultos. Luna dejo de luchar contra su agarre cuando Lincoln apretó con fuerza su agarre. Ella podía sentir como los dedos de la mano de su hermano amenazaba con arrancarle la piel de un tirón. Finalmente, cuando ya había dejado de luchar, Lincoln procedió a abrir la boca lo más que pudo y de una potente mordida le arranco la mitad del rostro a Luna… o eso habría sucedido de haber continuado.

Justo antes de que la boca de Lincoln tocara el rostro de Luna este se detuvo. Lincoln rápidamente se separó de Luna y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

-¡AARGH! ¡NNOOOO! ¡NN-NO ELLA!- los quejidos de Lincoln eran entonados en su usual tono de voz, esto relajo un poco a Luna que aún seguía tirada en el suelo, aterrada y confundida de lo que podría estar pasando.

-¡Lincoln!- Luna se acercó a él, preocupada y asustada -¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡Luna!- Lincoln se le lanzo encima. Luna lo tomo, esta lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho para calmarlo -¡Luna, tienes que ayudarme!

-¡T-tranquilízate hermano! Cálmate y dime en que te puedo ayudar.

-¡N-nno! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo!

-¡¿Qué, Lincoln?!- Lincoln parecía estar perdiendo todo tipo de calma lo que estaba provocando que Luna en cambio perdiera la suya -¡¿Qué sucede Lincoln, qué no puedes hacer?!

-¡No, no puedo! ¡No contigo! no conti… go…- la actitud errática de Lincoln de pronto dio un giro de 180 grados. Ya no temblaba ni parecía estar tenso.

Lincoln tomo a Luna de los hombros y la forzó a arrodillarse, esta no pudo resistirse, no sabía como pero Lincoln de pronto parecía ser igual o más fuerte que Lynn. De rodillas Luna era un poco menos de una cabeza más baja que Lincoln por lo que era capaz de verlo desde abajo, el semblante de Lincoln era tan serio como lo podía ser para un preadolescente de 12 años. Lincoln portaba una expresión tanto seria como calmada.

-Luna, ¿alguien te llamo hace un rato no?

-¿Q-qué?

-Lo escuche desde la puerta del sótano Luna, pero te lo preguntare otra vez ¿Alguien. Te. Llamo?

-S-ssí… mme llamaron.

-¿Y supongo que fue para invitarte a una fiesta o algo así?- Lincoln estaba en lo correcto. Luna era una de las hermanas con la vida social más activa de todas, era muy raro verla en casa un viernes por la noche.

-Sí. Así fue. H-Hey ¿Por qué me preguntas es..?¡AHH!- antes de que terminara de hablar Lincoln la estaba arrastrando por el suelo. Él joven de 12 años jalaba de un brazo a la chica de 16 arrastrándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Llegados a la entrada principal de la casa, la cual estaba cubierta de una gruesa lona negra, Lincoln la arranco de un tirón dejando expuesta la vieja pero resistente puerta de abeto. Él abrió la puerta destrozando el seguro de la perilla y de un golpe lanzo a Luna hacia el exterior. Luna salió volando unos dos metros lejos de la entrada de la casa y al tocar el suelo rodo un metro más. Si, Lincoln definitivamente era más fuerte que Lynn.

-¡Ve y diviértete!- esas fueron las ultimas palabra que Lincoln le dedico antes de cerrar la puerta.

Luna casi entra en pánico cuando salió de la casa, el aviso decía que no había que ni siquiera ver a la luz de la luna bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero su angustia duro poco. Para su sorpresa, era una noche como cualquier otra, el vecindario se veía completamente normal y todas las casas alrededor estaban encendidas con los sonidos de personas dentro de ellas, algunos incluso estaban fuera de sus casas dando los últimos toques decorativos de Halloween de último momento. La confusión de Luna era aparente, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso ellos fueron los únicos en ver el aviso? ¿Por qué todos actúan como si nada?

 ** _¡Ve y diviértete!_**

Una voz y una mano le rozo la nuca. Cada bello en su cuerpo se crispo ante la súbita sensación que sintió. Luna volteo rápidamente para ver que no había nada tras de ella. Miro hacia todos los lados posibles en busca de lo que sea que haya hecho eso pero lo único que podía ver era su casa cubierta de decoraciones de Halloween.

 ** _¡VE!_**

Nuevamente la misma sensación, pero esta vez se sintió más cercana, como si la de antes fuera una advertencia y esta fuera una última oportunidad. Luna corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la estación de autobús, por suerte, el transporte público siempre podría ser confiable en estos casos.

* * *

El Old Britain era un bar bastante popular entre los anglófilos de Royal Woods. Para empezar, tenía un estilo que lo asemejaba a un pub inglés, servía tanta cerveza artesanal a los adultos como a los adolescentes bajo por supuesto la promesa de que no se emborracharían y finalmente había una tarima en donde bandas locales podían ofrecer música en vivo.

Ahí es donde su amigo George junto a su banda estaba tocando.

Luna llego justo a tiempo para ver como su colega de la escuela George comenzaba su show. No es que no le agradara George, él era un chico agradable, no era tan bueno con la guitarra como ella pero al menos practicaba una hora al día, lo que no le agradaba era su banda, "Bonfire". Para empezar, todas las canciones que tocaban hablaban de sexo. Cada vez que se presentaban, cada vez que practicaban y cada vez que le dedicaba una canción a alguna desafortunada chica era una canción acerca del acto. Incluso ahora ellos estaban tocando "Supersonic Sex Machine" de Steel Panther.

Entro al bar y saludo a un par de conocidos del lugar, Luna estaba agradecida de estar usando su atuendo habitual de falda escocesa con una camiseta con las mangas arrancadas y un par de botas, de haber decidido pasar la noche en su atuendo de dormir no habrá podido venir al lugar y quien sabe qué habría pasado con ella.

-¡Hey, Luna!- la voz de una chica la devolvió al mundo real. Luna mostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio que se trataba de Sam. Ella le dio un abrazo al saludarla y Luna intento acercarse para un beso, pero esta la detuvo posando un dedo en sus labios -¡no-oh! ¡Recuerda mi condición Lunática!

-¡Jajaja! Ok, tranquila, tenía que intentarlo- nuevamente su "novia platónica" le había negado otro beso. Al principio la condición que Sam le puso a Luna para poder salir con ella fue bastante difícil de llevar pero luego de un tiempo aprendió que solo con su compañía era suficiente para ella. Esto no la detuvo en intentar hacer un movimiento cuando tenía la oportunidad por supuesto.

-¡Ven, vamos al frente!

Sam tomo a Luna de la mano y ambas atravesaron la pequeña multitud. Al llegar al frente donde el resto de sus compañeros la estaban esperando ella los saludo y luego dirigió su atención a George, quien al ver a Luna llegar comenzó a tocar la guitarra con más intensidad.

* * *

Terminado el toque Luna decidió salir del bar para tomar algo de aire fresco. Salió del bar y se dirigió a un callejón cerca del lugar, se recostó a la pared y se deshizo de la cerveza que estuvo cargando en sus manos toda la noche. Luna nunca le tomo especial cariño a las bebidas alcohólicas, siempre que bebía lo hacía porque era presionada por sus amigos pero nunca le pudo tomar el gusto a el alcohol.

De hecho, en una ocasión en particular Luna asistió a una fiesta de chicos mayores en la que todo lo que estaban sirviendo eran licores secos. Ella odiaba esa clase de alcohol, si apenas podía tomar cerveza sin arrugar la cara el tomar whisky o vodka era algo muy difícil para ella. Luna no tuvo otra opción más que tomar una botella y juntar sus labios al pico, cada vez que hacia el movimiento de beber esta arrojaba algo de líquido en el piso o por la ventana. Al final de la noche había terminado con una botella de vodka medio llena en sus manos y con un desagradable sabor en la boca.

La fiesta no se había acabado ahí sin embargo, cuando regreso a la casa tarde por la noche y subió las escaleras se encontró con Lincoln, el joven peliblanco regresaba del baño cuando encontró a Luna subiendo las escaleras con una botella de alcohol en sus manos. Luna entro en pánico cuando lo vio y lo tomo de los brazos y se metieron al cuarto del chico donde le pidió de la forma más cariñosa posible que no le dijera a nadie lo que vio. Luna dejo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro cuando recordó lo que sucedió después; Lincoln le prometió que no diría nada con una condición, y esa condición era que el resto de la botella se la bebería Lincoln. Un poco reacia, ella acepto la condición y le entrego la botella a Lincoln. Luna recordaba el cómo después del primer trago el chico tosió un poco debido al impacto provocado por el sabor, esto, sin embargo no lo detuvo, Lincoln continuo bebiendo el contenido de la botella hasta que no quedo nada de ella y luego de terminársela cayo dormido casi inmediatamente. El recuerdo de como tuvo que ayudarlo a disimular la resaca al día siguiente le trajo una sonrisa todavía mayor.

-Je, ese chico es lo máximo.

-Me alegra oírlo de ti- la voz de un chico entro por el callejón, era George quien por su caminar irregular y por la botella en su mano parecía haber tenido una buena noche -si hubieras llegado antes te habría dedicado la primera canción ¿sabes?

-uh… ¿gracias? Creo que iré a ver com..¡mph!- antes de que pudiera terminar la oración George se forzó sobre ella robándole un beso. A él no le basto con solo besarla, el joven la tomo de los hombros y la tiro contra la pared mientras intentaba meter su lengua en su boca.

Luna estuvo a punto de patearlo en la entrepierna y gritar "violador" para que los guardias del bar vinieran y le dieran una paliza de no ser porque este se separó de ella. Algo, o más bien alguien lo jalo de la nuca. La sangre se le helo cuando vio que quien la había salvado era nada más y nada menos que su hermano. Lincoln había tomado a George de la melena y entre quejidos lo estaba arrastrando hacia el fondo del callejón.

-¡HEY! ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡CÁLLATE!- la voz de Lincoln ahora se escuchaba como una combinación de su voz habitual y el grotesco tono de voz que escucho aullar en la casa -¡ESTO SERÁ RÁPIDO!

-¡Lincoln!- Luna los siguió. Trato de tomar el hombro de su hermano un par de veces pero cada vez que se le acercaba sentía como un escalofrió escurría por su cuerpo -¿q-qué está sucediendo?

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ BIEN!- Lincoln llevo a George al interior del callejón. Dando una vuelta por el llegaron a un espacio cerrado oculto por las paredes, en el piso habían jeringas viejas y condones usados.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede conti..?!¡mphm!- George intento hablar pero cuando lo hizo Lincoln le metió su mano en la boca.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!- la mano de Lincoln parecía estar luchando un poco dentro de la boca de George -¡DEJA DE MORDER! ¡MIENTRAS MÁS PELEES MÁS DIFÍCIL SERÁ!

-L-Lincoln…- Luna estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía desde atrás. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto -¿q-qué estas… haciendo?

-¡MPHM!

-¡YA CASI!... ¡LO TENGO!

Luna vio horrorizada como Lincoln sacaba la lengua de la boca de George. El adolecente gritaba lo mejor que podía mientras que el chico seguía jalando de ella. Poco a poco los gritos se fueron ahogando mientras que Lincoln sacaba el órgano centímetro por centímetro de su boca, desgarrándola y llenando su interior de sangre que bajaba directamente por la garganta del chico.

Cuando Lincoln finalmente logró arrancarle la lengua George cayó al suelo y se llevó sus manos al cuello en un vano intento de evitar ahogarse con su propia sangre. Lincoln por su parte observo el pedazo de carne sanguinolenta en sus manos. Sus ojos volvieron a el estado demonice de antes y en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en la que se mostraban los colmillos que le salían de las encías y envolvían a sus dientes, dando la impresión que lo único que había en su boca eran dos filas de delgados y afilados colmillos. Lincoln se llevó el órgano a la nariz y luego de olerlo por un segundo se lo llevo a la boca. Él mastico y despedazo el pedazo de carne entre sus dientes ruidosamente, babeando sobre su ropa y emitiendo sonidos húmedos y chiclosos antes de tragarla. Luna no pudo soportar lo que veía y vomito todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Luna regurgito una mezcla de jugos gástricos, frituras, golosinas, los brownies felices y gaseosa en el sucio piso del callejón al ver la asquerosa demostración de crueldad de su hermano.

George intento escapar del lugar con la esperanza de que tal vez alguien lo llevara al hospital a tiempo para ser salvado pero justo al pasarle por el lado a Lincoln este lo tomo de la pierna y lo tiro panza abajo al suelo en el lugar en el que estaba. El impacto de la caída le saco todo el aire de los pulmones al adolecente pero al menos también le permitió volver a respirar con relativa normalidad. En unos pocos segundos George desearía haberse ahogado con su propia sangre.

Con algo de brusquedad Lincoln tomo a George y lo volteo sobre su espalda y se montó encima de él, mirando a sus piernas. Una vez en posición tomo su pierna derecha y la jalo hasta que esta, con un crack, termino apuntando hacia el oscuro cielo de la noche.

-¡GGAAHAHGGAGAA!- el aullido de dolor del joven rockero aun siendo ahogado por la sangre que amenazaba con terminar su vida pudo ser escuchado por ambos Lincoln y Luna.

Luna se cubrió la boca horrorizada ante la escena frente a ella. ¿Su hermanito menor estaba brutalmente asesinando a uno de sus amigos? Luna vomito por segunda vez en el callejón, pero esta vez todo lo que salió de su boca fueron jugos gástricos. La bilis de su estómago le quemo la garganta a la joven muchacha y provoco que entrara en un ataque de tos.

Lincoln tomo la otra pierna de George, la pierna izquierda y repitió su acción. Con un fantasmal crack la pierna de George termino apuntando a una dirección a la que no debía. Esta vez en adolecente no grito sino que soltó un patético gemido de dolor mientras que con las manos trataba de lanzarles golpes a la espalda de Lincoln, golpes que el chico apenas sintió. Lincoln volteo a ver a él adolecente a la cara. Su semblante lleno de terror no solo le trajo una sonrisa al rostro sino que le indico que ya era hora de acabar con los juegos y empezar con el festín.

El joven peliblanco cambio su posición sobre el cuerpo de su víctima, ahora lo estaba mirando a la cara. George pudo ver el demoniaco y expectante rostro de su atacante con lujo y detalle mientras este le arrancaba a jirones la chaqueta de jean y la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta ese día. Una vez que su flacucho torso quedo expuesto el chico demonio se dispuso a terminar con su trabajo. Lincoln puso la uña de su índice derecho en la piel de la clavícula de él joven pelinegro y presiono, Lincoln arrastro su dedo por todo su torso, rasgando la piel del adolecente.

Una vez trazada le línea roja en el Lincoln introdujo sus dedos en ella y como si de un libro se tratara lo abrió, arrancando consigo piezas de musculo y algunas costillas. Finalmente, Lincoln zambullo la cabeza en el pecho del joven y con los dientes jalo su corazón, arrancándolo de su lugar.

Luna no lo pudo aguantar más y huyo. Salió corriendo del callejón y si mirar atrás corrió. Luna corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y luego siguió corriendo. Ella recorrió tres kilómetros a pie desde el bar hasta su casa y al llegar entro, cerró la puerta y colapso en el piso.

Lo que había presenciado… la masacre que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos… todo era simplemente demasiado para procesar. Recordar cada detalle de lo que sucedió provocaba en Luna arcadas que se habrían convertido en vomito de no ser porque ya no había nada en su estómago para vomitar.

No podía.

No podía seguir pensando en ello, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza de algún modo, así que comenzó a limpiar la casa. Destapo cada una de las ventanas y puertas de la casa y se deshizo de las lonas, movió el televisor de vuelta a la sala y limpio el sótano y finalmente limpio la cocina. El líquido negro que Lincoln previamente había vomitado seguía ahí, no tenía olor y ya no burbujeaba. Luna lo limpio todo con un trapo y una cubeta hasta que no quedo nada en el suelo. Sus uñas terminaron negras después de limpiarlo todo.

Exhausta, Luna camino hacia las escaleras con la intención de tomar un baño e ir a dormir pero cuando llego a el primer escalón el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose la detuvo en seco, al voltear, pudo ver que se trataba de Lincoln quien había regresado a casa cubierto de pies a cabeza en sangre. El simplemente la ignoro y camino directamente al sótano, unos minutos después, luna pudo escuchar el sonido de la lavadora encendiéndose.

Esto era todo. Luna ya no podía más. Ahí mismo sobre las escaleras comenzó a llorar cuando la realidad de lo que había sucedido la golpeo como una pila de ladrillos sobre la cabeza. Luna lloro durante una hora y luego se desmayó del cansancio.

* * *

- **HONK HONK** ¡Despierta!

El sonido de una corneta en su oído y la voz de su compañera la tumbo de su litera cayendo al suelo. Luan se carcajeo antes de irse corriendo ante la mirada asesina que Luna le propino cuando volteo a verla.

-¡LUAN TE VOY A…! matar…- Luna estaba a punto de perseguir a su hermana cuando de repente al superar el impacto de la caída recordó todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Estuvo a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto.

Luna estaba usando su atuendo de dormir habitual el cual consistía de un camisón y su ropa interior para dormir. No tenía sentido, hasta donde lo podía recordar ella cayo dormida en el fondo de las escaleras con su ropa habitual, en ningún momento podía recordar el haber regresado a su alcoba y haberse acostado en su cama, mucho menos cambiarse de ropa. ¡Incluso olía al jabón de baño de Leni!

-¡Uff!- suspiro de alivio -un sueño… todo fue un sueño… o un mal viaje… ¿me pregunto cómo estará Lincoln?- Luna salió de su cuarto y se dirigió directamente al de Lincoln.

La vida había vuelto a la residencia de la familia Loud. Lola estaba conduciendo su auto de juguete por toda la casa, Leni estaba diseñando en su alcoba, Lynn perseguía a Luan quien le había dado otro pastelazo en la cara, Lucy le recitaba su poesía a Geo, Lana bajo corriendo con su caja de herramientas por las escaleras seguramente para arreglar el lavabo de la cocina nuevamente, Lily corría desnuda por la casa otra vez y del cuarto de Lisa se podían escuchar explosiones… otra vez. La energía en el ambiente de la casa le regreso los ánimos a Luna mientras se disponía a entrar al pequeño cuarto de su pequeño hermano, pero este salió antes de que ella pudiera entrar. Lincoln salió de su cuarto luciendo somnoliento, vistiendo de su usual pijama naranja y un par de pantuflas.

-¡Oh! Hola Luna- la saludo él al momento de verla -¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, descuida- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luna, la alivio ver que su hermanito estaba bien -¿y qué tal tu bro?

-¡Lo de anoche fue estupendo!- Lincoln se estiro un poco para aliviar la tensión de la espalda -¡deberíamos hacerlo más seguido! ¿Por qué no lo repetimos la próxima semana?

-No creo que podamos hacerlo con todos aquí viejo.

Lincoln miro a Luna con un poco de sorpresa pero luego cambio su expresión a una ligera sonrisa -no me refería a lo del sótano.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?

Lincoln estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Luna cuando sintió algo halándole el camisón, era Lana -Luna ¿podemos ir a la ferretería en el Vanzilla? Necesito algunas cosas para arreglar la cerradura de la puerta.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos cuando escucho a Lana hablar. La cerradura estaba rota, y quien la rompió fue…

-¡Vamos Luna!- Lana siguió halando de su camisón -¿podemos?

-Si Luna- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿podemos?

-…Si, claro… podemos…


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Si se preguntaban si gane o perdí el Reto pues… perdí. De hecho, se podría decir que empate por el último lugar… pero no importa, siempre está el próximo año y ya que van a tener que esperar un año para la segunda parte de esta historia decidí publicar este pequeño pedazo que recorte de la primera parte de la historia. Para darles una idea de lo que se viene y créanme, me he guardado lo mejor para el final.**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

-…Si, podemos… solo… espérame en el Vanzilla ¿sí?

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Luna!- y con entusiasmo, Lana bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Luna luego volteo a ver a Lincoln que la seguía mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Algo en él no estaba bien… Lincoln se veía más… confiado, más seguro de sí mismo. A pesar de solo estar en su pijama aun parecía que podía hace cualquier cosa. Un pequeño empujón la saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear vio que la que la empujo fue Lynn quien se encontraba distraída con su balón de futbol (balón-pié) en el pasillo. Parecía lista para salir cuando Lincoln la llamo.

-¡Oye Lynn! ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

-¿Mmm?- Lynn lo miro con sorpresa -¿tú, quieres jugar conmigo? Así como. ¿Por tu voluntad?

-¡Sí!- el chico dio una respuesta despreocupada -tú siempre dices que debería hacer más ejercicio, así que… ¡quiero seguir el consejo de mi hermana mayor!

En el rostro de Lynn rápidamente apareció una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba sonriendo con tanta fuerza que Luna casi recuerda lo que vio la noche anterior, la gran sonrisa demoniaca llena de colmillos en la boca de su hermano.

-¡Claro!- respondió la deportista -¡te espero en el patio! ¡y ponte algo cómodo porque vamos a estar corriendo todo el día!- y al igual que Lana, Lynn se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

-No hagas esperar mucho a Lana- Lincoln volteo para dirigirse a su cuarto mientras le hablaba a Luna -ser la nueva chofer de la familia debe ser agotador.

-S-sí, lo es- en este punto el solo escuchar la voz de Lincoln tan calmado le crispo la piel y le puso los pelos de punta -es… difícil…

-Bien, nos vemos entonces- Lincoln cerró la puerta de su habitación. Luna por su parte decidió regresar a su alcoba a cambiarse por su ropa de día. No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Qué le sucedió a su hermanito?

- _¿En verdad eres tu Lincoln?_

 **Si lo es.**

Luna dio un pequeño salto y miro con pánico a todos lados de su cuarto. Ahí estaba otra vez, un pequeño roce en su nuca y una voz en su cabeza. ¿Era Lincoln?

 **¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te asuste? Espera, déjame intentar esto.**

El sonido de su teléfono se escuchó en su cuarto y ella lo supo reconocer casi inmediatamente, era el sonido de la aplicación de mensajería instantánea de su teléfono. Luna tomo su teléfono y lo reviso, efectivamente, tenía un mensaje, pero este mensaje tenía algo raro en él. El mensaje venia de un contacto sin número y estaba guardado como ?.

 **?: Lo siento, lo lamento tanto.**

Luna apenas podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, muchas preguntas se seguía formando y acumulando en su cabeza. Esto fue por supuesto hasta que le llego y leyó el siguiente mensaje.

 **?: Debí haberlo intentado mejor, sabía que un aviso en la televisión y ya no iba a ser suficiente.**

Este mensaje hizo que luna inmediatamente conectara los puntos en su cabeza y respondiera lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Luna: ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡¿Él del aviso del gobierno?! ¡¿Tú trataste de advertirnos?!**

 **?: Si, fui yo.**

 **Luna: ¡¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi hermano?! ¡¿Qué era esa cosa?! ¡Respóndeme!**

 **?: Tranquilízate, ahora mismo no te lo puedo decir, no lo entenderías. Pero te puedo ayudar a controlarlo, solo necesito que me prometas dos cosas.**

 **Luna: ¡Lo que sea! ¡Solo dímelo!**

 **?: Primero, mantente cerca de él. Asegúrate de saber en dónde está y que es lo que está haciendo a todo momento.**

 **Luna: ¡ok! ¡Lo tengo! ¿Y segundo?**

 **?: No dejes que se acerque a Sam.**


End file.
